


Dislocated

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request: @jung-snoopy-woo requested: Hello :) Wanted to ask if I can request a Mingyu from Seventeen imagine (based on a true story of mine) when his gf dislocates her shoulder and she has to go to the hospital to get it relocated but bc there are so many people at the hospital, it takes like 5 hours and she’s in pain and he’s worried and angry etc. (sorry if it’s too long/specific!!) Thank you so much if you do! Love your blog btw xxsummary: when you dislocate your shoulder your boyfriend Mingyu gets more than a little worried





	Dislocated

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr!

Being clumsy was nothing new for you, falling down, burning yourself, tripping on nothing the list goes on and on, but you had never truly broken anything. Technically dislocating your shoulder isn’t breaking anything but it hurts like a fucking bitch, so you think it counts. Honestly you were having fun before it happened. You were hanging out with your boyfriend some of his friends and some of yours, Dino had been excited about getting a huge trampoline and had invited everyone over to hang out and get some use out of the thing. It may have seemed silly to some, but it was actually fun.

Minghao, Jun, and Soonyoung were showing off with all the tricks they were able to do, Seungcheol and Mingyu were managing to look like fools with everything they attempted to do. Dino pulled out water balloons at one moment which Jihoon, Hansol, and Seungkwan were having too much fun with. That’s where things went on.

You were standing on the trampoline laughing as you watched Jihoon brutally attacking Dino and Jeonghan, Jeonghan was curled up on the ground hoping to wait out the attack and Dino was trying to attack back with little to no results. Wonwoo and Seokmin were behind you, at first they were just watching the fight as well than they began to bounce. You had turned to them to see what they were doing, you went to start bouncing too figuring you could wait to see the carnage of the war once it was over. At that moment Seungkwan threw a water balloon at you, it fell short and landed near your feet.

After that everything happened so quickly you could barley process it and yet somehow slow enough for you to know every detail. You come down from your jump, your foot lands in the slick mess of the water balloon hitting the trampoline, your leg goes out from under you taking you down. Your back hits the edge of the trampoline and you flip over, landing right on your shoulder.

* * *

Now you sit in Mingyu’s car on the way to the hospital. You’d talked them out of calling for an ambulance as that would be a crazy over reaction. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Wonwoo were apologizing to you as Seungcheol was pressing an ice pack to your shoulder and Mingyu was hurrying you to his car (all twelve boys following), all three boys believed it was there fault. Mingyu had you in the car so quickly you barely had time to tell the boys that you weren’t upset and that it was just an accident.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” You chuckle, looking over to Mingyu. you were trying to lighten the mood, you didn’t like seeing your boyfriend this way. The usually happy and silly Mingyu looked so worried and upset, it was killing you.

“I swear I could hear your shoulder pop out of place.” Mingyu whispers, his face looks unnaturally pale.

“I’ll be okay. We’ll get into the ER and they will pop it back into place, give me some pain meds, and then we’ll be on our way.” You reach over and take Mingyu’s hand. “It’ll be okay.” Boy were you wrong.

* * *

Once you actually arrived at the ER and walked inside you saw that it was packed. You go and sign in with Mingyu just behind you, glaring down at the staff. Once you fill out all the paper work the woman behind the desk tells you to wait until they call your name.

“How long will it be?” Mingyu asks.

“I’m not sure, sir. We have a lot of other patients to attend to.” She answers kindly, though she looks like she’d rather be anywhere else.

“Yeah I noticed, what the hell this is the ER-“

“Exactly sir, this is the ER and we have a lot of people come in here every minute of every day. We have people who need immediate attention. Here are some free drink tickets in case it takes too long. We’ll get to you as soon as we can.” The woman says, putting on a sickly sweet voice and setting the tickets down in front of Mingyu. You dart forward and grab the tickets.

“Thank you, ma’am!” You say, a bit too brightly. You take Mingyu’s arm and start pulling him away.

“It’s okay.” You tell him as the two of you sit down, slightly set off from the rest of the people waiting. “It’s really not a big deal. Like it hurts but I’ll be fine to wait for a bit. We have Advil in the car and you can get me more ice if I need it. I’m not dying.”

“I’m just worried.” Mingyu sighs. “I wish I could fix this.”

“I know.” You say taking his hand. “It’s okay, we’ll get through this together.” You lean over and press a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

It takes nearly five hours for you to get in, Mingyu only gets more and more worried and more and more angry. But finally, someone calls your name and you spend nearly an hour getting through everything, you see a nurse, and then a doctor who just hands you off to another doctor. But finally, he says he can pop your shoulder into place, prescribe you some pain medication and sent you on your way. Mingyu holds your hand as your shoulder is popped back into place and you’re so thankful to have him there.

* * *

You and Mingyu stop to get your script and then head back to the house. You’re surprise to find everyone waiting for you when you get back, they order your favorite food as a way to apologize (even though you insist it isn’t necessary). Then they turn on a movie you like and settle in. You lean into Mingyu on the couch, positioning yourself in a way that won’t hurt your shoulder, which is still quite sore.

“Thank you for being there for me today.” You whisper to him.

]“Anytime.”

“You’re the best.” You say, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Even if you did freak out a little.” You giggle into his skin.

“Hey,” Mingyu chuckles. “I was just worried.”

“It’s okay, you’re cute even when worried.” You say teasingly.

“And your cute even when your injured.” Mingyu shoots back leaning down to press a long kiss to your lips, the two of you ignore the others whistling and calling your you to ‘get a room’ and just enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
